A Retired Fairy King
by SnowTime
Summary: When Gloxinia died, he was expecting eternal sleep. Being summoned by the wishes of a child was not something he would have expected for someone like him. Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Hero Academy or The Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **A/N: I just felt like writing something for this guy. RIP him, I rather liked him.**

* * *

 **Oneshot**

* * *

Death was peaceful.

A rest for the tired, an eternal slumber.

But before he could sink any lower into it, a light called for him.

 _A fairy._

Any fairy would do, they just wanted a fairy.

So they summoned him, Gloxinia, the first Fairy King for his eternal slumber.

" _Someone called?"_

—

It was a disaster, a complete and utter disaster that burned and destroyed everything.

The land they stood on used to be a forest, one full of abundant life and was under the protection of the environmentalists. But it was all cinders now, one with the cries of all the life that used to live there. It would take decades for it to return to anything like before, even with certain quirks speeding up the process.

All Might picked up another child, one who look in daze at the destruction as tears dripped down. Her ashy hands held tightly onto a book as she bit her lips.

"All Might…" She finally choked out.

All Might did not stop from saving more children but answered back. "Yes little lady?"

"A fairy… can save this place right? Like the one in the book… fairies are real…" Her gripped tighten on the book she held, one of fairy tale full of miracles.

"Perhaps one can, I'm sure fairies exist somewhere out there!" All Might replied back with cheer as he hoisted up as many children as he could grab and headed for the nearest safe spot. Once there, he place the children down for the medical staff and other heroes to take care.

"I'll find one then! A fairy!" She finally declared. Children makes a lot of dreams when they were young, but this was one of the stranger ones. There were rather mythical-appearing quirks around, but there hasn't been anything fairy around…

" _Someone called?"_

In the air a bit farther away, a gentle orb floated and shone.

The girl looked hopefully at it. "Are you a fairy?"

The orb seem to pause for a moment, then started to expand as a chuckle rang out, " _Heh, a human of all things. Very well, I am the First and Former King of the Fairy King's Forest, Gloxinia."_

What appeared before them was truly fairy-like. A child-like figure with large eyes. But his expression was anything but childish, it seem to hold a bit of a smirk or prankster-like quality. His long red hair flowed as magnificent butterfly wings stretched out behind him shimmering with colors of the rainbow. Dressed in only a pair of rather nice pants, he floated there, looking down at them.

It was from there, their world gained a fairy.

Not falling under any specific laws, he was a rather headache inducing individual.

" _Don't even try doing anything against me. I don't mind destroying all of you."_

The fairy tale version of fairies cannot be trusted, anything children version can't be trusted.

The real deal was just a nightmare. Plain and simple.

And he was All Might's nightmare (and savior).

—

Gloxinia was mildly impressed with this new world that he was summoned to. It was just as strange if not more so, but with only humans. He had taken to following after the number one hero who was so beloved by the public and enjoyed making the man's life a bit more disastrous.

He always had a bit of a prankster streak which turned a tab bit sadist, but he was being quite harmless. He hasn't killed anyone, nor has he destroyed any towns in this world.

As some heroes put it, he was a walking time bomb. But one they were unwilling to get rid of when he first showcased his healing ability on All Might from a certain death with some villain named All For One.

He had only used it on the guy because of how… unselfish his true thoughts were. Even on his deathbed, he was still thinking about helping people and transferring down that power of his.

" _I'm only healing you this once."_

And thus, he turned from All Might's nightmare to One For All's nightmare for undoing all the damage he had done to All Might.

"Gloxinia, they got a new cake at that place you like. I bought some from you." All Might returned with a cakebox in hand and the fairy was immediately flying around him, taking the box.

Sweets were truly delicious.

If he heals him a couple times after that it was his business and no one else's.

—

The public knows him as the Fairy King, Gloxinia. The first time a reporter got to him, he had them amend their impression of him.

He was the _Former_ Fairy King. He was enjoying retirement now like any other people in their years. If he was enjoying it after death in another world, well, it's not like anyone was going to find out about that back home.

(And Fairies technically don't have retirements, the second King died from old age while he abandoned the throne and got sealed… out of all the kings, the second one was truly the role model. Even the third generation left the forest unprotected for a while.)

He was apparently the hope and dreams of some little children though, something about granting wishes and the whatnot. Although his skill set was large and included things like healing, granting wishes was not something he could do.

Nor would he do it.

So he generally secluded himself in nature or other population-less places.

All Might was smart enough to live in a quiet place so he stayed around.

—

The world's one and only fairy, Gloxinia.

And All Might, the world's number one hero.

They make a strange pair, but Toshinori was truly glad for the fairy's existence and willingness to stay around him.

(Even if the other says it was for entertainment and he may have bribed him with sweets more than once.)

The fairy was truly a miracle worker, back when he thought his time as a hero was going to be severely cut and he would have to hide his condition, the fairy took one look at him and smiled. It was a rather nostalgic looking smile he remembered through his blurry haze, but a flower bloomed and he was healed like nothing had ever happened.

The event was still fresh on his mind despite happening years ago, and he figured it was time for him to start looking for a successor.

" _Oh, that fanboy? His mind is really full of you. I don't think he's worthy."_ No one was ever worthy to Gloxinia without proving themselves, even King had to go through his test.

But Toshinori had full confidence… mostly.

" _You never been a teacher before, I can just see you failing."_ The fairy was merciless like always back when he chose to teach, but chose to tag along anyway.

"But I have you! I wouldn't know where I would be at now without you!" The silence that greeted him strained his smile and he started to fidget like a… teenage girl.

Gloxinia finally sighed. "If the others were to see me now… they would laugh to their graves."

(And give a smile that he would return.)


End file.
